


Baby Yoda's first Christmas

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Christmas [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Mando never knew about Christman, nor did Baby Yoda. But what would a first Christmas go for the pair?
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. First Christmas

Mando woke to find that the child was currently trying to get to his - his, when was it the child's ball? - silver ball. Sighing, Mando got up from the pilot chair, before reaching and giving the child the ball to play with. 

The planet that they were heading to was just about insight. Mando could smell the sweets already. It seemed like the child could as well - he was getting rather restless again. 

The landing gears clicked into place, Mando grabbed the 50-year-old and placed him into the cot. Mando did not want to have to carry the child the whole way. 

Stepping onto the planet, the hover cot open beside Mando, they set out through the forest into the village they landed by. Small children were already screaming and heading in their directing. Giggling and cooing at the child by Mando's side. 

Mando felt themselves be dragged towards the centre, the children persistent in making sure that the two of them were introduced properly to the rest of the village. 

Within Mando's arms, a small wrapped present was thrown. It was in silver and blue wrapping. Despite it being explicitly wrapped, it could still be seen that it was a hurry from the moment the children had seen them, to them being it the centre. Then a green, smaller one was placed on top of this. Presumably, this was for the child. 

At all their nodding heads, Mando presumed they meant for the two of them to open the presents. The child opened his first, within the box, there was a set of shiny silver balls. All at different sizes that he could not eat. 

Mando's was a metallic silver fabric. Thin but strong. Almost the moment that it was in Mando's hand, it was straight out as one of the villagers started to attach it in place of the previously tattered cloth. 

\-------

The rest of the day was spent with all the children of the village playing with the child. Mando spent the day surrounded by the villagers as they laughed and talked about what day it was and their experiences of it. Both as parents and as children. 

This was Mando's first time of learning about Christmas Day. Maybe Mando would continue this as a small tradition for the child.

\-------

"Rise and shine!"

Mando shot up as a bucket of water was poured over his head.

He was still in the cell and a death trooper had poured ice-cold water over his head.

And...

It was only just a dream...


	2. The generosity of others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando will be presented as male from this part forwards.

Mando fell his body ache from being in the same position for so long. 

He was grateful that his armour - especially his mask - was not removed.

Now Mando had to get The Child back. The Child was almost his own.

The first step to that is escaping here...

That should not be so hard.

\------

Getting out of the cell was child's play. The door was easily persuaded to leave its hinges.

Then there were the bucket heads. He's fought them one-handed before, now he has two.

Even though they had taken his own weapons, gathering some others should not have been as easy as it was. 

Soon he was using his own weapons as had raided the stores and armouries in there to find them. 

Everything else was rather straight forward. Including locating The Child, he had placed a tracker so small on The Child that no one would be able to remove it except himself.

He was going to get him back.

\------

Mando was on a mission and when Mando is on a mission, Mando never backs down.

He had hijacked a speeder and was currently on his way to retrieve The Child. The speeder itself was almost hissing beneath him as he pushed it to its limits. 

The Child was only a few minutes away now, after that. Maybe they could experience this 'Christmas' that he dreamed of.

\------

The Child was scared. The one holding him had been shot, then some white people with dirty buckets for heads came and grabbed him. 

It was smelly where he was, but he could sense that something good was coming. That the good bucket head, the one that risks himself was coming.

It almost made him relax. Almost made him feel like he had before like this was the floating dome he was in before and that the shiny bucket man was coming for him.

He never wanted to leave the shiny bucket man, never wanted to be placed with someone else. 

\-------

Mando was going to kill those bucket heads. He could see even from this distance that they had The Child within a dirty bag.

The moment he was them place the bag on the speeders with them, he took aim. Two precise hits causing them both to fall to the ground.

Within seconds Mando had sped down and picked up the bag and was leaving them to their bucket coffins.

\-------

Almost on auto, the moment that Mando took a seat in the aircraft he handed The Child his shiny ball.

\- Because it was always his, it was never Mando's. - 

Then he typed in a set of coordinates as be raised the craft into space. He didn't look what he typed, instead, he trusted that he would not leave them astray. 

Looking back for a brief moment, Mando lifted The Child into his lap. Looking down at him play with his shiny ball, before he pushed the lever forward, propelling them into hyperspace.

\--------

This time, The Child was not in the floating dome. Instead, he was half asleep in Mando's arms.

What did happen like in his dream were all the children of the village came rushing over to the pair. 

Mando brought a gloved figure to the almost mouth of his mask, a silent signal for the children to be quiet. 

He knelt down slightly, feeling at ease with the familiarity that this place had. He moved his arms so that the children could see The Child.

Their awws and coos were quieter than in the dream. It did not rouse the fifty-year-old. 

Between the dozen of them, they led them into their village. Talking in hushed voices as to not fully awake the pretty much sleeping child in his arms.

The adults were most considerate. Within seconds of seeing Mando carrying what seemed to be a baby, they ran and got him something the place him into sleep properly while they talked.

The children gathered around the basket, taking it in turns to rock it slowly. They giggled almost silently every time The Child would make a small noise while he slept, or when he subconsciously played with his silver shiny ball.

Mando stayed close enough that he would be able to have a quick enough reaction to save The Child if needed but give enough room for the children to be with The Child while Mando stayed with the adults.

"Christmas is tomorrow, what are you giving your child?" One of the older women asked Mando.

Mando was not going to correct her that he was not his child. 

"I... Don't know... I only knew about Christmas through a dream I had last night... I was thinking maybe that shiny ball... But it is already in his possession so much I already count it as his..." Mando sighed, not wanting to hide the truth from them.

"Then we shall help you," almost all the adults replied at once. 

Mando honestly smiled under his helmet.

The next day, the two of them were handed gifts. His own having that material he dreamt of. While The Child had two.

One of the villagers whispered into his ear, "the silver one is from you to your child. The other one is from us to your child." 

Bending down next to where The Child was playing with a frog with all the village children around him, Mando passed him the green present first.

Within there, was silver balls. All shiny. All of the different sizes so that he could not swallow them accidentally.

Then Mando passed him the silver one - the one meant to be from himself.

With there was a smaller version of almost his own armour. Everything but the weapons, helmet, shoes and boots were there.

While it was not made of beskar, it was definitely made of a strong metal, hopefully, to stop him from getting injured if something was to happen.

The Child did something in return that almost all the people in the village cooed to. 

He tapped rap-a-tap-tap against Mando's leg armour before he did the same tapping rap-a-tap-tap against the armour that he had just been given. One of the largest smiles that Mando had even seen across The Child's face appeared. 

The Child, only clutching the armour, signalled for Mando to pick him up. 

Complying almost instantly, Mando picked up The Child before thanking the villagers. 

The villagers pointed to a room that he could change the child in.

Thanking him again, he did just that. Soon stepping out of the room with a highly excited child on his heels, now dressed in his new armour.

As the children ran off to play with The Child, Mando approached the village adults, "how did you get him such a well-fitting armour? Surely that would have taken a lot of resources that you need?"

"The whole meaning about Christmas is giving. It's not about what you receive, instead, it's about what you give to others and what you share," one of the elders answered, "and also, surely a child of a Mandalorian need his armour?" 

Glancing over at where The Child - his child - was playing with the other children, a large smile spread across his face. He whispered softly, almost shocking himself at the sincerity of his tone, "yes... Yes, he does."


	3. The child of a Mandalorian

Mando was just returning again back to that same village after leaving for just under a week. His child was close on his feet and shot off once he saw the familiarity of the village. 

They had lived here a few months before he had to set off to go gather materials. Even though there was a natural tracker blocker on this world, Mando still did not want to leave the fifty-year-old alone.

He had visited his old home for just under a day, there he was given materials and parts so that he could work on beskar himself. It was a generous gift as he had found five crates of it a few days before.

Now he would be able to set things up for this village, really protect them. But it wasn't like he was going to set 'the way' on them. That was their choice. But he now has the permission to use this beskar outside of Mandalorians and to how he thinks is right. 

Behind him, the materials were floating. There were many things, leather and crops for the villagers, right down to the Mandalorian gifts.

The children came running out to greet the fifty-year-old. Each one, including the armoured green guy, was squealing and squeaking together as they shot off again towards the village.

"You have got a lot better you know," one of the adults - Charlie - stated when Mando finally entered the village. "Before you would not have dared let people swarm around him, let them block him from your sight. You just allowed the children to come running and do just that."

"Yes, I did," Mando stated, just noticing for himself.

"Now," one of the other adults - Ikia - stated, clapping and rubbing their hands together, "what is in these crates!" 

Before Mando could even reply, Ikia had ripped the top of one crate off and was looking through it themselves.

"No matter! I see what it is!" Ikia spoke with their head still thoroughly within the crate.

Yet again, Mando felt his lips twitch upwards. 

Together, the adults and himself started to walk all the crates into the centre of the village so that they could be put away properly.

\-----

Mando was working with the beskar. He was making different items for the village, but most importantly, he was changing the Mandalorian-child's armour into that of a Mandalorian.

He glanced down at the green wrapping paper on the closest table. He was going to base the colours of the armour of it, as well as the colours that the clothing the child had originally worn.

After the last hours of work, Mando lifted the last parts of the armour of the desk. The set was complete. Yet again, it held no helmet, but now it had fabric gloves and shoes - with each fibre having a small coating off beskar over them.

When he has given this to his child, he is going to start on somethings for the village.

\-----

Mando walked out of the building he was in, holding a small box that held the new armour. It had been a year since he had first found and rescued the child - he was going to use this date as an almost birthday. In fact, that date is tomorrow and the others of the village knew about the date, even if the green guy himself did not. 

The village had an idea that they would be getting that first set of armour back. They were not told this, but they figured it from the fact that there was actual beskar that could be used instead. The children had all gone together and made something to give to the fifty-year-old as a collective gift while the adults had gotten a range of gifts between them. 

So when the next day came, it was only the smallest one of the village that sat in confusion at all the decorations around himself. He was in such confusion that Mando had to pick him up and carry him just so that he would not be staying in the same spot the whole time. 

"Does he know that this is his birthday?" One of the children - Zulu - asked Mando as he sat down still holding his child in his hand. 

"No," Mando said as he signalled for Zulu to sit down again. His child in his lap looked around his doe eyes have a striking resemblance to that of a deer in a speeder's headlights. 

When everyone was calm, Mando spoke, "all this time that we have been here you have been so polite and welcoming to us." He looked over the smiling faces and continued, "so on this special day, I would also like to say the new name of the young one on my lap. No longer shall he be the child or the child of the Mandalorian or even the fifty-year-old. He shall be known as Muk (pronunciation - Mook) Kreen (pronunciation - Krīṉ). It is the name of an old Mandalorian and can roughly be translated as..."

"Silent Green..." The elder of the village spoke in a soft whisper. "A fitting name for our small one."

"Exactly as the Elder said, it translates roughly to Silent Green. It fits with the gift I would like to give him first if that is allowed?" Mando asked.

Before the adults could even think about answering the question, the children were all bouncing around and even Muk had caught up to what was happening finally as was also bouncing up and down. 

Mando reached behind himself for the small silver box. He placed it in front of himself, allowing the child full view of it. 

Muk dove straight in, ripping the box open in the haste to get into it. Muk pulled out the armour within the box, his face visually lighting up as he turned to face Mando. 

Be cuddled up to Mando, squeaking his thanks in his own way. 

Muk opened the rest of the ones from the village. The children had got together and managed to make an enclosure for different frogs and fish to be kept in - apparently a sign that the child was officially a child of the village. The adults had for him a range of different cloaks, blankets and various other materials for him to play with. The village elder got him a new set of shiny silver balls, ones slightly larger for his growing size. 

After Muk opened them all and squeaked his thanks, he charged over to Mando and waited impatiently to be taken to get into his new armour.

Mando chuckled and took him away yet again to get into the armour. Mando had to run after his child when he was finished changing him as he streamed out of the hut towards the villagers. 

Mando had not even caught up to him by the time the children had swarmed Muk.

The adults all fell into laughter at Mando's failed attempt at reaching his child. Eventually, even Mando joined in with the laughter. 

This birthday really was the best for the little green guy.


	4. Maybe his child should stay at the village?

It was only a week later that Mando was thankful that he had given his child the Mandalorian Beskar armour. 

He felt like he was dying when he saw a bolt fire at the unsuspecting Muk. 

\-----

"No!" He shouted as he saw that bolt fire towards him. He tried to get into the way of it, but he was too far and could not reach his son before the bolt hit.

The little green guy flew back through the air, the white, blinding Mando briefly. There was a crash as the small body landed in a crumpled heap in a pile of crates. 

Mando fought furiously, taking down anyone in his way until he was by his child's side and everyone was on the floor and out of the way. He dug through the crates until he came to where his child was. There were black marks around the centre of his body, green blood dripping from a cut on the back of his head.

Mando scooped him up and into his hands and ran as quick as he could towards his ship. There he rested the fifty-one-year-old on the side. Everything buzzed around him and within him. 

At least the scans came back saying that he had some minor internal bleeding because of the force of the two impacts... 'Wait, that bolt was massive, surely it would have done more damage?'

That was the second time in his life that Mando found himself thanking whatever god, force or otherwise was out there once because the Mandalorians saved himself, once because the Mandalorians saved him.

Gathering a range of different remedies, Mando set to work healing his child to the best of his abilities. A few traders started to pack his ship for him with the materials that he got, with a quick thanks - through the nodding of heads - they were all on their ways.

\-----

The ride back to the planet and village was tense, Muk barely leaving his arms as he sat straight-backed in his chair. 

With everything travelling to the village, Mando made his way straight to his hut in the town, wanted a place to help his child. 

The village watched as they saw him stride by, the littlest of the tribe clutched tightly in his hands. A few of the adults of the town realised what had gone on and their hands flew to their mouths as a gasp escaped their parted lips. The children of the village huddled together as they watched their playmate be hurried away. 

\-----

It was hours later when one finally decided to enter the Mandalorian's home. Ikia crept towards the door, making her footsteps as loud as she could so that she would not surprise the Mandalorian inside. 

What she didn't account for was the Mandalorian surprising her. 

He was hovering over a prone Muk, his hands clenched on the table he rested on. Even from this distance, she could see the tears dripping out from beneath the helmet. "Mando?" She whispered, flinching with eyes vast as a vibroblade was held against the flesh of her neck.

It took a moment, but Mando eventually lowered the weapon, shaking his head as he muttered to himself. "You shouldn't approach a Mandalorian like this," he hissed softly.

"With care? With worry?" Ikia asked, "we want to know how Muk is."

"He got shot," Mando said, as he turned to face his son again. "Got shot in the chest." 

Ikia was shocked when a tremendous growl rumbled from Mando's chest.

"He got shot, not me! I should have got shot! I was the one that they were fighting, not him," Mando growled, his fists clenching with the material creaking. "He was hurt because I fail to protect him..." He whispered as he looked away.

Ikia slowly approached him but froze at the familiar sight of the blade.

"Try that again, and I won't stop before your neck," Mando growled, only looking at her across his shoulder. 

A shiver went down her. His tone was dark, and his body screamed defensive. "Of... Of course," she replied, swallowing thickly. 

"Just... Get out of here," Mando growled, not looking at her. 

Ikia didn't need telling twice as she hurried out of the hut. She was running blindly into the other adults as she left the door.

"How are they?" An adult pressed.

"The little one has got injured, and Mando is blaming himself," Ikia stated, "but we can not approach him. In typical Mandalorian fashion, he is highly defensive and ready to attack anyone who steps foot in there. He held the blade twice to my neck, threatening that it would not stop next time."

They all knew the power that a Mandalorian held and how they knew to fight with it. They also knew that when they banded together, they were highly defensive if one was to get injured - especially if a youngling was to get injured. 

"They need to be given a wide berth until he states otherwise," Ikia stated finally.

"That would be the best, we do not want to face the wrath of even one Mandalorian," the village elder stated before dismissing everyone away. 

\-----

The next time that anyone had seen Mando or Muk, half a moon cycle had passed. Muk's armour didn't have any colour anymore but instead shined brightly when the light hit it. The Mandalorian had spent the time shining it so that hopefully, if he gets hit again, it will deflect off instead. 

The children of the village slowly approached as not to risk the wrath of the man in silver, but when there was no reaction; they quickly formed around the little guy. 

"Muk!" Came their excited squeals. 

"Muk! Look what we found!" A child yelled. In their hand was a shiny rock. 

Muk squealed slightly, looking at the shiny rock. As he looked closer, the stone itself wasn't shiny, but there were thousands of shards of metal of sorts in it. He sniffed at it before his eyes lit up and he charged off towards the rocky sides of the village. 

Mando attempted to follow him but had to stop before he trampled any of the children that followed Muk. 

"Let them have their fun," Ikia mentioned, "it's a stone filled with rare metal. It fetches a high price, and I think Muk knows where more is." 

Mando grunted in understanding as his eyes followed Muk to his destination. "I know you didn't want to stray from traditional methods, but would you use beskar instead of metal and stone?" Mando stated to the elder. 

"We can trade the weapons, but not our techniques if needed," the elder nodded, "what brought this on us?"

"It's too risky to take him with me the whole time," Mando stated, "but if I leave him here. I want him to be protected." 

"Understandable," the elder nodded. "You can equip us with new weapons if that calms you."

"To help Muk, we will change traditions in our weapons," Ikia smiled, the other adults nodding in agreement. 

"Let's get started," Mando smiled. 

\-----

"'ook 'ook!" 

Mando's hand clenched around the needle he was holding. His grip relaxed as he heard feet scamper off. It tightened again as he listened to the unmistakable sound of something substantial being pushed. 

"'ook! 'ook! Sini! Sini!" Came another shout. 

Turning his head, Mando turned to face Muk as he bounced on top of a large rock. "Let's get you down from there," Mando said, lifting him into his arms. "It's shiny."

"Shiny!" Muk clapped. 

"Yes, it is very shiny," Mando said, looking down at the muddy rock in front of him. Where there wasn't a thick covering of mud, there was a shine to it. "Now, I think you need a wash," Mando sighed.

Muk squeaked in alarm before wriggling out of Mando's arms and making a beeline for the door. 

Growling as he had to sidestep the rock, Mando charged out the door. Only to realise that wasn't the only rock that Muk had found had he ended up kicking the stones outside the door causing a stream of curses to leave his mouth as he tumbled. 

"Holy... Of course, that wasn't the only one!" He growled as he rolled to his feet and charged in the direction he saw Muk go. 

Muk knew what he was doing as he took sharp corners down small places that caused the Mandalorian to slow down to be able to follow him. Mando found himself almost losing his footing a few times as he had to corner nearly at full speed. 

The children of the village decided that they wanted in on this game as they threw buckets of water onto the dirt before the Mandalorian. Having it been on a straight bit, Mando lost all his footing as he went to turn to follow the small green guy. He fell the floor, rolling slightly. As he got back up, he faced all the children of the village and Muk, speaking with a calm voice. 

"Any child I see will be finding themselves in the river," he spoke calmly as his once gleaming armour was covered in brown mud. 

It hardly took a second for the children to jump into action as they scattered in all directions to get away from the agitated Mandalorian. 

'Ready or not, here I come,' Mando thought with a smirk as he started running again.


	5. Ready or not, here I come

Mando arms seized around the wriggling child, the mud making the child almost as slippery as an eel. 

"Got you," he growled as he heaved the child into the river. He watched as the child came out of the river spluttering and heading off to the impatient mother. 

In the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of a flash of movement as the sound of giggling met his ears. 

"I'd start running if I were you," he whispered, just loud enough for the children to hear him. 

That was all they needed for the five children to come running out of their hiding spot and make a break for it again. 

Mando's face filled with a smirk as he ran off in a different direction. 

The children looked around in confusion as they walked through the village. The Mandalorian hadn't followed them but ran off in the other direction. 

Two of them yelled out as they felt their feet go beneath them.

Mando ran silently towards the children before skidding across the floor. When he stood up, he had a child on each of his shoulders. "Got you," he grinned, keeping his voice clear of any emotion. 

The other children scattered off again, getting out of the way while the Mandalorian had his hands full. 

The two children squeaked as they felt themselves, be flung into the river—the water refreshing after their run. They headed off to their parents to face their worry. 

Mando looked around again before an idea came to mind. Only last week the children had found a spot in the trees that they thought no one knew about. Mando was sure he could track the space down, make enough noise to make them scatter. He wasn't going to make them understand that he knows about it. That would ruin the children's fun. 

He scanned the floor as if he was hunting for food when he came across footprints belonging to that of the children. 

"Shh," came a whisper, "he will never find us here. He doesn't know about this place. Only we do."

A range of quiet giggles filled the air. 

Mando scanned the floor again, looking for a large enough stick. There! He quickly brought his foot down on it, the crack resounding around him. 

"He's close!"

"Run!"

"He can't find us here!"

Was the cries that came as all the children scattered again, heading back in the direction towards the village. Mando waited a moment before heading towards where the children previously were. 

It was rudimentary, but for children, it was brilliant. A clear space equipped with a swing, blankets as well as a small hut, just large enough for Mando to poke himself into. 

Turning around, he headed back to the village. On the way there, he found two more children trying to hide around a tree. 

"Boo!" He whispered as he clasped a gloved hand on their shoulders. 

As they made a break for it, he lifted the two smaller children into his arms and headed towards the river again. 

As they slowly got out of the river, he heard one of the teens try and sneak upon him. 

Making sure that the water in front of him was clear, he flipped him the teen over his back the moment they put their hands on him to push him. As they came to the surface spluttering with a surprised look on their face, the Mandalorian monotoned, "what do you think would happen when you try to sneak up on a Mandalorian?"

The teen flushed red as he swam to the shore. "Nothing good," they mumbled. 

"That's right," Mando smirked before heading off to find the rest of the children including his own. 

Following another set of footprints, he found another child hiding behind a fishing hut. In one swift movement, he had picked up the child and heaved him into the water. 

"That was simple," he stated as the child came to the shore. 

\-----

By now the mud had dried over his armour, and he was down to Muk and his friend. Locking sights with them, he started to run again, heading straight for them as they also-ran. 

"So you're the one that helped make Muk so covered in mud?" Mando asked as they ran. 

The small child squeaked as she noticed where the Mandalorian had corned them towards. The river was staring them right in the face, and Mando was too close behind them to try and turn away. 

Both Muk and his friend squealed as they felt the strong arms of the Mandalorian lift them from their feet. 

But Mando did not stop; instead, he put on the second burst of speed and threw himself and the children into the water. His flip caused a massive wave of water to cover the watching children, soaking their now dry clothes. 

"Got you," Mando smiled as he slowly paddled in the water to keep the three of them afloat. He watched happily as the safety function of the green guy's suit pop into place. 

Muk squeaked in alarm as Mando let go of him, only to find himself floating by small rings around his arms. 

"Your suit is so cool!" The child in Mando's arms yelled, almost punching the Mandalorian in the face as he threw his arms in the air. 

Mando swam them all to the shallows, enough that he could stand up before leaving the two to play and clean themselves of mud. 

He only just got to his feet when he felt a wave of water hit him. All the other children decided they wanted to play as well. When Mando came back to the surface, he saw that all the children all playing together in the water. 

"Not what I was aiming for," Mando mumbled, "but it works."

"Wate' 'p'ash!" Muk squealed as he splashed at Mando.

Mando, being the Mandalorian in a playful mood that he now was, pretended to fall again. A broad smile cracked over his face as Muk giggled in delight. 

What Mando was not prepared for was a water fight to start with him being the primary target. Child after child went after him, covering him in water. 

With a silent chuckle, Mando started to splashback at the children, igniting giggles from them. 

\-----

With a final chuckle, Mando swooped up Muk in his arms before walking out of the water. The rest of the children were starting to get out as well, shivering under their blankets. 

"Enjoy your time?" Ikia asked, approaching Mando with a blanket for the small green guy. 

"Getting covered in mud? No," Mando stated before looking down as he covered Muk in the blanket. He then looked up, an unseen smile across his face, "the rest of it? We'll just have to wait and see."

\-----

The moment that Mando got Muk asleep, his body sagged as his muscles screamed at him. He used a whole new range of muscles as he went after the children. And the stamina needed for such a length of running. 

He was thankful when sleep took him into its depths quickly.


End file.
